A pequena aventura de Eiko
by Reina Lotus
Summary: Eiko tem que tomar uma decisão mas antes deverá encontrar o pendente perdido de Garnet...


A pequena aventura de Eiko

**A pequena aventura de Eiko**

- Agora que todos estão bem e o perigo já passou, queres ficar a viver comigo aqui no palácio? - perguntou Garnet.

- Então e o Zidane? Abdiquei dele por ti.

Garnet fingiu não entender. A pequena Eiko e a sua paixão era algo com que se habituara a lidar há muito tempo.

- Já agora, como preferes que te chamemos?

- Já sabes, entre amigos serei Dagger, mas oficialmente terei que continuar a aceitar o meu nome de rainha.

- Pois... E ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta, que pensas fazer com o Zidane?

Garnet voltou-lhe as costas e olhou pela janela do quarto. Depois dirigiu-se à cómoda e procurou o pendente que lhe tinha caído.

- Viste o nosso reencontro perante o público. Parece-me que poderei fazer dele meu esposo... Claro que terei que lhe dar uma certa liberdade. Ele não está habituado a ficar entre quatro paredes. Que estranho.

Eiko deu dois pulos.

- Liberdade? E se ele sair por aí atrás de outra mulher?

- Não és tu a minha única verdadeira rival?

Garnet disse isto com um sorriso e surpreendeu verdadeiramente Eiko.

- Dagger, estás muito saída da casca. Claro, isto deve-se à minha presença. Sei como amadurecer as pessoas ingénuas, já que eu sou madura demais para a idade.

- Eiko, a Beatrix não tinha dito que me traria o pendente para o quarto? Não o encontro. Daqui a nada tenho uma reunião com emissários do meu tio e gostaria de o ter presente.

- Se calhar está com o Steiner e esqueceu-se das suas obrigações!

- Duvido, deve-se ter passado algo. Podias procurá-la e pedir-lhe que se despache?

- Está bem.

Eiko saiu do quarto e procurou pelos corredores. Encontrou Beatrix fula, ordenando qualquer coisa aos seus soldados pessoais.

- Beatrix, Dagger pediu o pendente.

- Fui roubada no caminho para o quarto.

- Quê?! Mas falta pouco para a reunião!

- O noivo da rainha não era um conceituado ladrão? - atreveu-se a perguntar uma das militares mais jovens.

- Zidane nunca roubaria nada! - gritou logo Eiko - Ele já se deixou dessa vida, descobriu que havia coisas mais importantes que rabos de saia e roubos!

- Revistem tudo, inclusive as casas de banho, mas discretamente. E despachem-se! - ordenou Beatrix, sem perder a calma - Um dos cavaleiros apanhou o pendente e entregou-mo, não sei como foi isto acontecer. E também não acredito que tenha sido o Zidane. Ele nem sequer esteve comigo. Depois daquele reencontro público com a rainha, retirou-se para conversar com o resto do grupo.

- Sim mas as pessoas vão pensar que foi ele! Tenho que encontrar esse pendente.

Eiko decidiu começar pelo último sítio onde Beatrix se lembrava de ter o pendente no bolso: a escadaria onde Garnet o deixara cair. Vasculhou em toda a parte com a ajuda do moogle Kupo, que viera visitar o castelo de Alexandria, e nada.

- Talvez dentro do castelo. - opinou Kupo.

- Sim.

Os soldados de Beatrix e os cavaleiros de Steiner andavam num frenesim em busca do pendente. Sem se aperceberem de nada, os emissários de rei de Lindblum descansavam na biblioteca, entretidos a conversar sobre a maravilhosa coleccção de livros. Eiko estava furiosa.

- Onde é que raios falta procurar?! - quase gritou.

- Olha, Kupo! - exclamou o moogle, apontado para o fundo do corredor.

Distinguiu uma criança a esconder-se apressadamente em qualquer sala.

- Deve ser o ladrão, senão, porque fugiria? Vamos atrás dele.

- Não sou um guerreiro, tenho um pouco de medo, Kupo.

- Sobreviveste à destruição de Alexandria e aquilo é apenas uma criança! Anda daí!

O moogle seguiu-a, assustado:

- Tenho mais medo dela do que do ladrão.

Mas não havia sala nenhuma ao fundo do corredor.

- Que...? Isto começa a irritar-me!

O moogle encostou-se à parede.

- Estás sempre irritada. KUPOOOO!

- Kupo? Boa, descobriste a passagem secreta!

Eiko desceu e deparou-se com o moogle ao fundo de uns degraus a ver estrelas.

- Estás bem?

- Achas?

- Levanta-te daí, esta sala é pequena e não tem saída.

As velas estavam acesas e a criança estava escondida por trás do móvel.

- Devolve-nos o pendente! - ordenou Eiko, imitando Beatrix.

- Nunca! Isto agora é meu!!

A criança transformou-se num monstro dos mais fracos. Eiko abanou a cabeça enquanto Kupo foi esconder-se o mais rápido possível.

- Há muito que derroto monstros mais fortes que tu. Rende-te ou sofrerás às mãos desta bela invocadora!

Sem esperar um segundo executou a magia Holy e derrotou a criatura. O pendente caiu no chão. Nesse momento mais alguém entrou naquela passagem secreta, visto que Eiko a deixara escancarada. Tratava-se de Beatrix.

- Estás bem? Ouvi-te gritar.

- Beatrix, um monstro tinha roubado o pendente do teu bolso, disfarçado de criança.

- Já vi que as aventuras não cessam.

Beatrix apanhou o pendente.

- Vamos?

- Sim. Anda, Kupo.

- Kupo!

Garnet recebeu o pendente a tempo da reunião. Zidane estava a seu lado.

- Vamos aproveitar para anunciar o noivado. - afirmou Garnet, colocando o pendente e depois ajoelhando-se para abraçar Eiko - Obrigado pelo vosso esforço.

- Bem, sabes como é, sou madura e... creio que regressarei a Madain Sari para junto dos moogles. Eles precisam da minha presença ou em breve estarão perdidos.

- Não tens remédio. - asseverou Zidane - Se tiver permissão, acompanho-te até lá numa nave.

- Será a despedida definitiva do nosso amor. - declarou Eiko.

- Ainda anda com isto?! - exclamou Zidane, surpreendido.

Garnet sorriu.

- É... As coisas não mudam da noite para o dia. Espero que daqui a uns anos não vá ser um problema.

- Que queres dizer? Sabes que agora só tenho olhos para ti.

- Bem, creio que o meu tio disse sempre o mesmo à esposa e vê lá. Posso não saber magia negra como ela mas acredita, se me irritares o suficiente, invoco o Bahamut...

Garnet entrou na sala de reuniões sem perder o sorriso. Zidane encolheu os ombros e seguiu-a. Eiko olhou para Beatrix.

- Cuida deles na minha ausência.

- Sim, Eiko. Espero que te cuides também.

- O desgosto é grande mas irei superá-lo. Encontrarei um rapaz melhor que ele algum dia.

- Espero bem que sim.

Eiko sentia-se agora mais adulta que nunca. No fundo, considerava Garnet uma irmã mais velha, e sabia que ao menos poderiam contar uma com a outra para sempre.

FIM


End file.
